


Strawberries in the Summertime

by obnoxiousphanboy



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Accident, Car Accident, Injury, M/M, Major Character Injury, Minor Character Death, Poor Yuri, ice tiger of russia, ish, more like a kitten, otabek is so good, pretty gay, some blood, viktor and yuuri are like yuris parents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 03:47:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8874562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obnoxiousphanboy/pseuds/obnoxiousphanboy
Summary: "turn the white snow red as strawberries in the summertime.." 
Everything was fine, perfect even. They were in the car, Yuri nibbling on pirozhkis and telling his proud grandfather about his Agape routine...
The next thing he knows, theres broken glass everywhere and shouting. So much happening around him, but all he could do was watch the white snow turn red like strawberries in the summer time.





	1. Chapter 1

The day was off normal, other than the fact it was the Rostelecom Cup, and Yuri came in second. He couldn't believe it. It was the best he'd done and yet that stupid maple leaf still beat him. He looked down at his little brown bag of katsudon pirozhkis, stomach twisting. He didnt deserve these, he didnt even win. Yuri sighed and suddenly remembered Yuuri. How he was coachless in a country unfamilar to him, and it was nearly his birthday. He sighed and tightened his grip on the bag, making a decision. 

He stomped throughout the building, unable to find the Japanese man. Finally, he saw the familiar one outside. A few curses rolled out of his mouth and he stomped out, giving them to the other.

Yuuri looked at the boy questionably, suprised by this kindness, but happy nonetheless. The smile on Yuri's face could've melted the snow around them and he didnt want to ruin the moment. The two spoke, acting as if the competition didnt happen. It was amazing, who two rivals who were constantly at each other's necks could do this. Well, Yuri was always at Yuuri's neck, the Japanese man actually was rather fond of the Ice Tiger. Not romantically, of course....More parental. 

A honk from a little green car tore Yuri's attention away. He smiled wider. "That's my grandpa, time to go. See you at the Grand Prix, katsudon." He turned and walked off to the car. Yuuri bit his tongue, not mentioned anything about gold. The blonde disappeared into the car and it drove from sight.  

 

Yuri sat in the passenger seat,  happily nibbling on some more pirozhkis fron his grandfather. "I landed all my jumps, all of them! I did perfect, but that stupid king still won!" he pouted.  Nikolai chuckled. 

"It's alright, Yurachka, no need to work yourself up like this. You did great, you should be celebrating." Yuri rolled his eyes. 

"Celebrating what, grandpa? I lost."

"No, you beat multiple men who all have years more of experience than you. You did great, I'm proud." Stars were in Yuri's eyes as he looked at his hero. "Say...where are the other pirozhkis I made you?" Yuri blushed and Nikolai laughed, making the teen to crack up also. The two laughed, not noticing how the car was nearing a dark ice patch.

Yuri didn't remember much of the actual accident, only the aftermath and yelling. He didnt quite know when he was ejected through the dash. He only recalled laying in snow, his body numb. Shouting occured and sirens neared, but his couldn't pay any mind. His eyes stayed trained on the snow. It turned red and entranced him. What a beautiful colour.. Like strawberries in the summertime, then he blacked out again. 


	2. Chapter 2

The paramedics carefully lifted the small blond, putting him on the gurney. Yuri stared at the sky, watching the snow fall. The medic's words sounded muffled in his ears but he finally made them out. "Do you have any family?" He looked at her and blinked. His sight began to blur.

"Dedushka.." He whispered, that's when he suddenly became aware of his situation. His eyes widened and he fought to sit up. "Grandpa!" The medics immediately pushed him down onto the gurney, giving an injection. 

"Anyone else?" He struggled trying to get up again, getting weak. "Please, anyone at all." He finally layed and didnt attempt to stand, pain taking over. 

"V-Viktor Nikiforov..." He whispered, slowly closing his eyes. The whole world seemed to fall silent, darkness being the only company. 

-

Yuuri was about to leave his hotel room for his flight when he got the call from Viktor. He smiled, expecting another 'I miss you', and answered phone. "Vik-"

"Stay in Russia, I'm on my way." The voice sounded panicked and rushed, making Yuuri's heart drop. It wasnt a voice he heard much from Viktor.

"Viktor, what are you talking about? What's wrong?" He grip tightened on his suitcase handle.

"Y-Yurio, he's been in an accident." Yuuri's stomach churned. How was that possible? Just a few hours ago he was talking to the teen and eating pirozhkis. "He said I was family. He'd never do that unless something happened to Nikolai. I'll be there in a few hours." Viktor hung up and Yuuri stood still. He took a few deep breaths and went to the lobby to book a room for a few extra days. 

-

Yuuri had some how managed to make it to the hospital without Viktor. He went to the desk. "Yuri Plisetsky?" The woman typed something on her computer. 

"Are you Viktor Nikiforov? The information is for family only." Yuuri shook his head. 

"N-no, but-"

"Have a seat in the waiting area please." She looked back down to her computer and Yuuri stared in shock. Rude. He took a seat in the waiting area and waited for Viktor. 

At last, the Russian arrived, looking a complete mess but still beautiful. Yuuri stood and went to him. "Viktor!" The man turned and practically ran into Yuuri. 

"How is he? Is he alright?" Yuuri gave him a quick hug.

"I-I don't know. They wouldnt tell me anything." Viktor took his hand and the two walked to the desk. 

"I'm looking for Yuri Plisetsky." The woman looked up. "I'm Viktor Nikiforov, I received a call about him." She nodded and typed something into the computer. 

"He's in the ICU, stable for now. He has four broken ribs, a skull fracture, broken ankle, and a laceration in his stomach. Surgery is needed." Viktor sighed and put his face in his hand. Yuuri covered his mouth. With a shaky hand, Viktor signed off all the needed agreements for Yuri to have surgery. Yuuri took a seat and Viktor bit his lip lightly. 

"What about the driver? Nikolai Plisetsky?" The woman gave him a sympathetic look.

"I'm sorry, sir. Mr.Plisetsky  died at the scene.." Viktor nodded and took a seat by Yuuri, taking his hand tightly. 

"What did you ask her?" Viktor sighed. 

"His grandfather is gone.." 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri wakes up.

It was a steady beeping that truly woke up the young blond. The sounds of his the heart monitor being the only sounds in the room, the small rings echoing in his ears. Yuri opened his eyes but qui quickly closed them again. Eventually, he opened them again. His vision was sort of blurred and the whites of the room where too bright but other than that he could see fine.

"Wha- ah!" He tried to sit up, but a deep pain from his stomach stopped him, along with sharp pains from hks chest. He layed back down and pressure of laying his head caused more pain. He squeezed his eyes shut, hoping for it to pass. The blond opened his eyes again and grabbed the little remote on his bed. A red nurse button caught his attention. "What?" He finally looked around and saw the medical equipment around him. Yuri's eyes widened as he looked down at his body. His arms were pale, bruised in random places, and had cut from the glass.

Visions of the accidents swarmed his mind, making his head pound. Yuri immediately pressed the nurse call button, hoping for explanations and help. 

A woman in a nurse uniform came and immediately began checking his stats, looking urgent. Yuri ran his tongue over his chapped lips, his mouth incredibly dry. "Where am I?" He croaked, although the answer was obvious. The nurse smiled at him.

"You're in the hospital. Everything is going to be okay, your contacts are here, they went to their hotel to rest." She adjusted the bed so he sat up a little, but not enough to hurt his stitches. The nurse, Petra, gave him some water and moved the hair fron his face. He finally really looked at the caring woman. Petra had brown hair pulled back into a bun, but strands began go fall into her tired face. He body was a little pump and she was quite short. Taller than Yuri, but shorter than Yuuri. Her warm brown eyes and sweet tone calmed him. "You're such a strong young man, and so lucky to be alive. It is good to see you awake, child." He nodded. 

"How long have I been out?" He said curiously, looking up at the woman. 

"Hm...A four days. You suffered a brain injury, and your lungs were not capable to completely support your breathing, so a tube was needed. But your alright now, you only need ti worry about getting better." He nodded and fiddled with the sheets. "I'll call Viktor and Yuuri." She smiled and went to leave. Yuri leaned back into the bed, but a thought popped in his head. 

"Grandpa! Where is he?!" She quickly returned, easing back into the bed.

"Quiet now. Viktor and Yuuri will be here soon." He shook his head, knowing she was avoiding having to say the news. He nodded and looked down, allowing her to leave. 

Yuri's mind swam with thoughts and he did a quick check of his injuries, trying to figure out what was wrong. His head was padded but he could feel his hair was not shaved anywhere. His eyes scanned the rest of his body. An uncomfortable material was wrapped snuggly around his ribcage. Yuri could feel a large bandage in his stomach.

That's when he saw the brace on his ankle. Eyes widened and moved it a little, wincing. "No...No no no, it cant be." He looked at the brace then leaned his head back, closing his eyes. His ankle was definitely broken. How was he going to skate now?  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the slow updates with pretty small chapters! I have musical stuff. I'll try and update a little more.


End file.
